1. Field
The present application relates to a display apparatus and an imaging apparatus that can perform image correction processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, images taken by a digital camera or the like are stored in a storage device such as a hard disk, and only necessary images are printed with a printer or the like and are viewed. However, in recent years, electronic photo frames for viewing have been developed that can directly display image data without the need to print images taken (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-67004).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-67004 discloses a technology with which images for viewing can be displayed on a display section and character information such as the time and a calendar can also be arranged and displayed according to the composition of the images for viewing so that, even when the display section is turned, it does not obstruct the display of the images for viewing.
However, in the conventional technology, for example, when a user desires to perform image correction to display a fine image of the user for viewing to the others, it is necessary for the user to use special image processing software or the like installed in a computer to correct the image for viewing and display it on an electronic photo frame such as one disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-67004.